goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Undercover Macusoper
Name: Undercover Macusoper Directed by: Richard Linklater Rob Reiner Written by: Ted Elliott Terry Rossio Produced by: Joel Silver Executive Producers: Bruce Berman Mark Kasdan Lisa Stewart Co-Executive Producer: Lawrence Kasdan Associate Producer: Carrie Morrow Co-Producer: Joel Schmuacher Director of Photography: John Seale Production Designer: David Farmer Film Editors: Daniel P. Hanley Mike Hill Music by: James Newton Howard Casting by: Ronna Kress Art Director: Gary A. Hecker Set Decorator: Amber E. MacLeod Costume Designer: Luis M. Sequeira Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Castle Rock Entertainment Silver Pictures Edge City (aka: An Edge City Production) Distributor: Universal Pictures Airdate: August 13, 2004 Length: 96 minutes Box Office: $12 million Budget: $14 million Pixar Movie Number: 1106 Plot Voice Cast *Edward Norton - Macusoper *John Goodman - Interrogator Willie Wallem *Jill Hennessy - Stacey Leaps *Ben Kingsley - Mailman *Dann Florek - Mr. Beavers *Val Kilmer - Carruthers *Elliott Gould - Teddy Inn *Courtney B. Vance - Officer Pip Puller *Jeff Goldblum - Noel Nilsson *Vincent D'Onofrio - Stuart *Vanessa Williams - Lumberjill *Erika Thomas - Clerk at Zales *Latifa Ouaou - Lady at the mall *Eric Bogosian - Larry Lawson *Richard Brooks - Brian Plate *Sam Waterson - Judge Jack Johnson *J.K. Simmons - Mr. Ozone Floyds *Jesse L. Martin - Security Hazard *Elisabeth Röhm - Elena Embassador *David Yanover - Ron Rotter *Annie Parisse - Lisa Humbleton *Bonnie Hunt - Attorney Feld Limb *Jerry Orbach - Val King *Ray Liotta - Ernie Hirshbaum Principal photography *The filming takes place in Texas from San Antonio, Dallas, Houston and Austin in October 16 - December 3, 2003. International Info *USA: August 13, 2004 / January 18, 2005 (DVD) *Mexico: August 13, 2004 / January 18, 2005 (Mexican Spanish DVD) *France: August 13, 2004 / January 18, 2005 (French DVD) *Australia, Austria & Philippines: August 20, 2004 / February 1, 2005 (Australian & Austrian DVDs) *Israel: August 27, 2004 / January 4, 2005 (Hebrew DVD) *UK & Switzerland: September 17, 2004 / February 15, 2005 (UK DVD) *Argentina: October 1, 2004 / February 8, 2005 (Argentinian DVD) *Denmark & Singapore: October 13, 2004 / March 1, 2005 (Danish DVD) *Italy: October 20, 2004 / March 29, 2005 (Italian DVD) *Germany: October 29, 2004 / April 5, 2005 (German DVD) *Lithuania: November 5, 2004 / March 15, 2005 (Lithuanian DVD) *Norway: November 12, 2004 / March 22, 2005 (Norwegian DVD) *Sweden: November 24, 2004 / February 22, 2005 (Swedish DVD) *Ireland: December 3, 2004 / June 14, 2005 (DVD) *Turkey: December 3, 2004 / June 21, 2005 (Turkish DVD) *Brazil: December 10, 2004 / June 7, 2005 (Brazilian Portuguese DVD) *Estonia: December 15, 2004 / May 31, 2005 (Estonian DVD) *Egypt: December 17, 2004 / June 7, 2005 (Arabic DVD) *Spain: December 22, 2004 / June 21, 2005 (Castilian Spanish DVD) *Iceland: December 31, 2004 / May 31, 2005 (Icelandic DVD) *Belgium: January 7, 2005 / June 7, 2005 (Flemish DVD) *Malaysia: January 21, 2005 / July 5, 2005 (Malay DVD) *Czech Republic: February 16, 2005 / August 2, 2005 (Czech DVD) *Netherlands: February 23, 2005 / July 26, 2005 (Dutch DVD) *Hong Kong: March 4, 2005 / September 6, 2005 (Cantonese DVD) *Thailand: March 25, 2005 / October 4, 2005 (Thai DVD) *Greece: April 15, 2005 / September 13, 2005 (Greek DVD) *Finland: April 29, 2005 / August 29, 2005 (Finnish DVD) *Hungary: May 6, 2005 / October 31, 2005 (Hungarian DVD) *Japan: May 27, 2005 / November 1, 2005 (Japanese DVD) *Portugal: May 27, 2005 / November 15, 2005 (Portuguese DVD) *South Korea: June 3, 2005 / October 11, 2005 (Korean DVD) *Taiwan: June 8, 2005 / October 4, 2005 (Mandarin DVD) *Ukraine, Ossetia & Bosnia: June 29, 2005 / December 6, 2005 (Ukrainian DVD) / December 27, 2005 (Ossetian DVD) / January 17, 2006 (Bosnian DVD) Home media release *Undercover Macusoper was released on video and DVD January 18, 2005 plus a featurette in the DVD menu. DVD Menu *Play *Scenes #Here is Macusoper (0:00:00-0:06:10) #New Badge (0:06:10-0:10:40) #Learning about Polynomials (0:10:40-0:14:50) #Shot in the Classroom (0:14:50-0:18:45) #Uploading an Image (0:18:45-0:22:20) #The Mailman's Been Hurt! (0:22:20-0:28:19) #A Friend in Need (0:28:19-0:32:12) #The Plan (0:32:12-0:35:11) #Burglary Threats (0:35:11-0:40:41) #It's Gone! (0:40:41-0:43:11) #Public Restroom (0:43:11-0:47:41) #Jewelry Heist (0:47:41-0:52:00) #Guilty as Charged (0:52:00-0:56:44) #Dinner (0:56:44-1:04:14) #Tune-In (1:04:14-1:06:54) #Apartment Inferno (1:06:54-1:10:54) #The One That Burned it Down (1:10:54-1:16:14) #Who Stole Her? (1:16:14-1:21:14) #Court Acquittal (1:21:14-1:28:14) #End Credits (1:28:14-1:35:58) *Bonus Materials **Outtakes **Deleted Scenes **DVS: Descriptive Video Service **Featurette **Theatrical Trailer **Teaser Trailer **TV Spots **Video Game Commercial **Production Notes **Cast and Filmmakers **DVD-ROM Material **Recommendations **DVD Newsletter *Languages **Spoken Languages: English (DTS & Dolby Digital 5.1), Français (Dolby Digital 5.1), Español (Dolby Digital 5.1) & עברי (Dolby Digital 5.1) **Captions: English, French, German, Hebrew and Spanish Previews *Shrek 2 Trailer (Now Available on Video and DVD) *Lemony Snicket's a Series of Unfortunate Events Trailer (Coming to Video and DVD April 26) *Constantine Theatrical Trailer (Coming to Theaters February 18) Language Dubs *Undercover Macusoper/Language Dubs Other Languages *Undercover Macusoper/Other Languages Quotes *Undercover Macusoper/Quotes Credits *Undercover Macusoper/Credits Category:2004 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s